Esperanza
by Hazuki Storm
Summary: [One-short] Spin-off de "Siempre París". Dicen que cuando la caja de Pandora fue abierta, en ella solo quedo la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a todas las desgracias de los dioses. Y él hacía tiempo que abrió aquella caja en su vida descubriendo que por más problemas que vinieran, aquella mota de fuerza nunca dejaba de brillar.


**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de **Level-5.**

**Pareja: **Shauw x OC, Celia.

**One-short.**

* * *

_**Esperanza**_

La tarde estaba en sus horas finales, de un momento a otro el sol jugaría con las montañas para esconderse, permitiendo la maravillosa vista de un atardecer. En el Hospital Inazuma el ajetreo de trabajo se había reducido. Eran las mañanas donde menos tiempo tenían para la cantidad de pacientes que entraban y salían por aquellas puertas. Levanto la vista del suelo, llamándole la atención su reflejo en los espejos del ascensor. Parecía deprimido aunque se describiría más bien cansado. Llevaba desde las ocho de la mañana trabajando, hoy le había tocado doblar el turno para poder pillarse esas ansiadas vacaciones tan pronto como fuera posible y perderse unos días por las montañas. Sus montañas nevadas. No le daba vueltas a nada aunque en el fondo sabía que la loza de su corazón llevaba nombre y apellido. No, él lo había superado. Mentira, no había nada que superar, siempre supo la verdad. Los vio desde el inicio, había sido su amigo, su compañero, su confidente. Sabía que nunca tendría ninguna posibilidad con ella pues sus azulados ojos se lo gritaban cada vez que le miraba. Incluso después de empezar algo. No sabía que le llevo a intentarlo, a darle esperanza a una batalla perdida. Tampoco podía enfadarse con ella por lo que hizo, entendió toda la explicación que le dio. Nada quedo sin hablar entre ellos. Agradecía eso de Celia.

Soltó un gran suspiro y peinándose un poco el pelo con la mano, pestañeo. Estaba horrible. Las ojeras y el cansancio se notaban en cada poro de su rostro. Estaba bien trabajar, matarse a ello no. Claro que si quería esas vacaciones no le quedaba más remedio. Hacia un mes que ambos se habían casado y claro que él había asistido, Celia se lo pidió. Les deseo lo mejor porque se lo merecían, pero ¿entonces porque sentía como si le pesara el corazón? Había aceptado y comprendido todo. Sino había problema ¿Por qué entonces? Se guardó las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón azul del trabajo y las puertas automáticas se abrieron, dando paso a la planta baja. Se dirigía a la sala de descanso a por un café, en los escasos minutos que había conseguido para ello. Pero al levantar la vista del espejo, la vio. Casi parecía un espejismo, pero no, era demasiado real. Celia estaba frente a él, sujetando dos vasos de café con el logo de aquella cafetería que era su favorita.

ꟷ ¿Café?

Apoyados en la barra de aquel enorme balcón natural que había en la parte de atrás del Hospital, observaban como toda la ciudad comenzaba a teñirse de naranja. No se habían dicho nada, después de que él aceptará aquella propuesta. Los minutos se acumulaban mientras bebían y guardaban silencio.

ꟷ Me han dicho que estas doblando turno para pedirte unas vacaciones ¿Iras a casa?ꟷ finalmente fue ella quien rompió el silencio, quizás con una frase tonta, pero era más que suficiente.

ꟷ Sí, quiero… cambiar un poco de airesꟷ fue su respuesta, aunque el silencio volvió como viento que comenzaba a levantarseꟷ Celia...ꟷ no sabía que decir y tampoco como hablar. Aunque no ocurría nada entre ellos dos, todo se había vuelto demasiado raro.

ꟷ Lo siento mucho, Shauwꟷ levanto la vista para mirarle a los ojos. Apenas la había escuchado, desde que hablaron aquella simple frase siempre estaba metida entre ellosꟷ No dejo de pensar en lo mal que hice las cosas, sino…

ꟷ Celiaꟷ al decir aquel nombre en alto, sus labios se ensancharon en una media sonrisaꟷ Te dije que todo estaba bien y siempre será así. Quizás, en algún momento, en una pequeña parte de mi corazón, tuve esperanzas en que me mirarás como le mirabas a él. Pero siempre supe que nunca ganaría esa batalla. Me esforcé y te quise como mejor supe en el tiempo que me regalasteꟷ se acercó a ella agarrándola de la manoꟷ Siempre te estaré agradecido por ello. Pero no se puede luchar contra los sentimientos y nunca te pediría que lo hicieras. Sé feliz Celia, yo estoy bien. No vuelvas a pedirme perdón.

Dos lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por las mejillas de la peliazul. Con cariño le rodeo para abrazarlo con fuerza.

ꟷ Tengo que volver al trabajo. Disfruta de tu luna de mielꟷ acabo.

Con apenas un hilo de voz, le dio las gracias, mientras se frotaba los ojos. Con una sonrisa ganada de su parte, le dio un beso en la frente, con todo el cariño que pudieran desbordar sus labios. Era una sensación extraña, pero estaba feliz. Agarro su vaso vacío y adentro en el Hospital. No quería llorar pero tampoco sonreír, era como si estuviera tranquilo. En paz. Tiro el vaso en la papelera junto a la puerta y camino hasta la sala de descanso, donde se dirigía desde un principio. Cuando sintió por la espalda un leve empujón pero de forma torpe provocó que el bolso de la chica se cayera al suelo.

ꟷ Lo siento. Llego tarde y no miraba por donde iba.

Su voz era dulce, como esas canciones hechas para relajar en momentos de estrés. Se agacho para ayudar cuando se fijó en ella. Su melena rubia apenas le llegaba a los hombros, despeinada de un modo tan elegante que casi no lo parecía. Sus ojos negros le miraron interrogativos y tras incorporarse del suelo volvió a pedir perdón y retomo su camino. Se dirigía a los despachos principales del Hospital. No reacciono hasta que su figura se perdió tras la puerta del jefe de planta. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo ensimismado que se había quedado en los minutos escasos en los que una burbuja misteriosa los había envuelto. Su compañero de trabajo lo llamo y negando de forma divertida por lo atolondrado que debía haber parecido, rio caminando hacia él.

Más tarde descubriría que aquella muchacha sería una compañera de trabajo. Que posiblemente le gustaría perderse en aquellos ojos negros cuando ella no miraba. Y sí, creía que había perdido la esperanza. Pero dicen que cuando la caja de Pandora fue abierta, en ella solo quedo la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a todas las desgracias de los dioses. Esperanza. Y él hacía tiempo que abrió aquella caja en su vida descubriendo que por más problemas que vinieran, aquella mota de fuerza nunca dejaba de brillar.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Vale, pues aquí esta el One-short de Shauw. Es un cachito de pan y se merece ser feliz, aunque lo usará de ese modo en mi historia. Al menos he intentando ponerlo positivo y con una segunda oportunidad. Realmente la OC no tiene importancia xD No la tengo creada ni nada, solo la he usado para esta historia conforme escribía. En cuanto a los lapsus de tiempo, como dije en el final de **Siempre París, **me refería a que estarían estos One-short en el futuro. Después del final. Aquí ha pasado ya un mes de la boda y en el de Nelly x Mark... bueno, ya lo veréis jejeje. Espero que os guste.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
